Tell MeOne Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevney Universe


I just threw this together at the last minute. Yes it's another songfic I hope I don't get into trouble writing these things. But this is BSB- Tell Me. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it. It's less song and more conversation.

* * *

GIRL YOU STRIKE ME LIKE THE SUN, SO JUST TELL ME HOW YOU WANNA BE DONE

Kevin stared at the beautiful sight in front of him, there was no other place he would rather be than here in the Virgin Islands. It was almost a year since he had last seen her at the Ali event and she promised him that they would sneak away. Now the moment had arrived and she had came through on her promise. He sat back on the bed watching her waiting for her to come to him.

SWEETIE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL, I CAN IMAGINE YOU MUST FEEL WONDERFUL. I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT I NEED TO DO. HOW TO BEHAVE, OH HOW TO PLEASE YOU

Kevin admired her choice of lingerie she chose for him. He definitely wasn't going to waste anytime tonight. He wanted it to last forever.

"Why are you still standing over there? Quit wasting time" he said trying to get her to come over

"Sorry I'm texting BK" she said

"About what? She doesn't need to know your every move, she knows you're here so stop being nervous. No one will find out."

"I am just checking on her Kevin, I want to make sure she is alright and staying out of trouble"

"Well hurry up because I can't wait"

"You waited a year for this, you can wait a couple of more minutes" Whitney said eyes still on her phone screen

"She is going to take forever Lord I just know it" he let out a big huff

"Oh be quiet"

I CAN'T TAKE IT, OH COME ON. LET ME FEEL THOSE HIPS. YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNA DO. IF YOU WANT ME TO BRING THE FREAK OUTTA YOU

After texting for five minutes she finally came over and climbed in next to Kevin. First thing he did was pull her close to him and started working on those lips. She hovered on top of him as he positioned his hands on each of her hips.

"Mmm" Kevin said as Whitney let out a moan. Then he went for her neck because he knows that she likes it so much.

"You work fast don't you" she said

"uh huh" he said against her neck

"Don't go too fast we have all night and weekend"

"That is something you never have to worry about"

GIRL I BECAME YOUR BIGGEST FAN, I COULD BE YOUR PERFECT MAN

Now Kevin wasn't doing all the work, Whitney put in the efforts too. And as they continued their make out session she couldn't help but think to herself why couldn't she have this all the time. They were obviously great together and had a great passion for one another.

"Kevin" she said from under him

"What baby?" he asked nibbling on her collar bone

"Why don't we do this more often?"

"Because you have it like that"

"I know but we need to make more time for each other. I am tired of hooking up once a year"

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Kevin I'm serious I want more time with you!"

"Can I leave my wife?"

"No you can't leave your wife" slapped him on the shoulder "What about your children?"

"They'll just have to deal. It's your fault we have to go through our life this way, I waited for you" they were still kissing each other and talking in between

"I don't wanna talk about that. I was stupid" Kevin stopped for a moment to look at her

"Oh your not stupid don't ever say that about yourself. You're a smart beautiful woman and you were just dedicated to making things work. I love you for that because I know that you will always stick with me" he planted a kiss on her lips

"I mean a lot to you don't I?" she asked gazing into him

"I wouldn't have stayed by your side if you didn't"

"You mean the world to me too. You and BK are my world and the only two people I want to spend my life with."

YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED. I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T EVER MAKE MY HEART BLEED. GIRL YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND. SO BABY DROP THE MATCH, SHOW ME WHAT'S THE TASK. AND TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU WANT

The moment was theirs as they made passionate love that evening and into the night. Never stopping for breaks just kept going for more. They yearned for so long to be with each other, not holding back on anything. Bodies both synched, same speed and same rhythm. Kevin and Whitney really did bring the freak out of each other. They were going to make it last forever or at least until the sun would rise. And it was Magic

Sunday afternoon came and it was time to go their separate ways. Neither one of them wanted to return to their own worlds, they felt alone without one another even if they had so much in their life.

Whitney had tears in her eyes and it pained Kevin to see her that way.

"Don't cry baby" he said drying her tears

"I hate this part, the goodbyes I have always hated it."

SPEND YOUR LIFE WITH ME BABY

"My offer still stands, I am miserable without you" he was being honest he was miserable and bored with his marriage. The only thing that made his life fun these days was the kids

"We both know that is not an option right now. Maybe one day"

"Yes! She said one day"

"When the time is right Kevin"

"Why not now? Anytime is the right time"

"I just finalized my divorce" she said

"And"

"You've only been married for five years"

"Whitney I don't care, the only thing I care about is my children and you"

"We can't right now, just give me some time and then we will see. I have too much going on right now with the album and the up coming tour"

"And I will be right there with you. Every interview, concert, video shoot. In the shadows maybe but I will be there. Just tell me when and where I will come"

"I love you" she love saying that to him

"I love you too" he said and they share one more kiss

"This weekend was amazing and I can't wait for the next" trying to catch her breath

"Well you won't have to wait too long, because I have a copy of your tour schedule so I think we will do pretty good"

"When am I going to get my copy of yours?" she had only seen him and his band a few times.

"Whenever I decide to go on the road. You will know my schedule before I do"

"I better! Take care of yourself and stop dropping my name in interviews, people will catch on."

"I can't help it, I want to tell the world how much I love you"

"Well the way you talk, they'll know one day"


End file.
